Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. In some cases, owners of enterprise or private networks desire to implement services, which can span across multiple provider edge (PE) networks and can include Ethernet VPN (EVPN) and Virtual Private LAN Service (VPLS) network architectures. Current interoperability between EVPN and VPLS network architectures is limited to single-homing or single-active implementations, which presents significant challenges to provider edge network operators and traffic engineers.